yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia
February 18, 2010Shriek.twoday Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 - Reverse of Arcadia (NDS) * February 23, 2010Gamestop.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s World Championship 2010 Reverse of Arcadia * March 26, 2010http://hmv.com/hmvweb/displayProductDetails.do?ctx=225;6;41;-1;-1&sku=99793 | rating = E10+Konami.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | genre = Card Battle }} The Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 is the second Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's game for the Nintendo DS. Features The game contains 3556 cards. This includes Egyptian Gods, "Speed Spells", "Speed World 2" and alternate artworks. It includes cards from all cards from the OCG Booster Packs up to Absolute Powerforce, Duel Terminals up to Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula, Structure Decks up to Structure Deck 18: Machiners Command, promotional packs up to Premium Pack 12, Limited Edition Pack 17 and Extra Pack Volume 2 and promotional cards and including "Darklord Superbia", "Cyber Eltanin", "Archlord Kristya" and "Hundred-Eyes Dragon". Turbo Duels have been updated to include "Speed World 2" and more "Speed Spell" varients of existing cards.Konami.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia 5D's Story Racing mechanics have been enhanced to include obstacles, puzzles, hidden pathways and increased collection points. Story Mode contains a 3D map, where the players can interact with other characters and confront obstacles. Wi-Fi rankings allow players to track and compare their percentages with other players worldwide. A different card can be downloaded from Wi-Fi each day. :See: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia Card Downloads and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia: Downloads. Storyline The story is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It starts after the conclusion of the Fortune Cup deep within the Arcadia Movement. The Dark Signers are seeking supremecy over New Domino City and the Satellite. The Duel Monsters Spirit World is overrun by Zeman and his monkey troop.yugioh5ds-world.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 V Jump 4th story follow-up. In a dream, the player ventures to this world and meets Luna, who asks if the player is there to rescue her. Together they meet Torunka and Luna explains that she was sent by Ancient Fairy Dragon to find Regulus. However when they find Regulus, he believes that they intend to use Ancient Fairy Dragon's powers for evil purposes.Gamestop.com Screenshots. The protagonist awakes from a mind-control pod overseen by Sayer. Though it is kept a secret from other members of Arcadia Movement, it is revealed that the protagonist is not actually a Psychic Duelist and is in fact a former member of The Enforcers. The player is then put inside a room with 2 guys named Okita and Liquid. The player has to duel Okita before continuing the storyline. after the duel, Sayer walks into the room and orders the player, Okita and Liquid to go to the Stadium where the Fortune Cup is being held. The player then has to finish a Box Duel Puzzle to get to the entrance of the stadium, and there the player finds out that Akiza has lost her duel against Yusei Fudo. Sayer seems to be OK with the result, but Lazar wants to take Akiza from Sayer, for Rex Goodwin needs her. Sayer takes her back to the Arcadia movement and leaves Okita, Liquid and the player to deal with the guards and Lazar. After the duel, the player is ordered to go to the west of the Arcadia Headquarters to complete their Duel training, which consists of 3 Duel Puzzles and 3 Structure Deck duels. After the Duel Training, the player is ordered to undergo Duel Runner Training. After the Duel Runner training, the player runs into Yusei, which seems to bring back ancient memories of a time where the player and Yusei were friends. Liquid takes the player back to the Headquarters, and then the second chapter begins. After defeating several different Duel Gangs and uniting most of Satellite under their control, Kalin lets the power go to his head, ostracizing his friends and saying that he now wishes to take on all the Securities. Shortly afterwards, Kalin is captured by the Securities and the Enforcers break up. The protagonist, who has a connection to the Spirit World similar to Luna's, is captured by Sayer and put through a brainwashing regiment. Back in the present, as the brainwashing wears off, the protagonist's connection to the spirit world causes him to receive a distress call from the spirit of a mage, Torunka. As he sleeps, he enters the Spirit World and has to navigate through a forest filled with Minus Staves that cause the Minus Curse, an effect that reverses natural phenomena. Torunka, formerly an elderly wizard but now trapped in the form of a child, helps the protagonist rescue Luna from the castle of Zeman the Ape King. Torunka gives the player his staff (which manifests in the waking world too) and this allows him to escape the clutches of Arcadia Movement along with Luna. Sayer, attempting to recapture the player and Luna, as they are in the Arcadia Movement and are trying to escape, and stop Yusei, who is also in Arcadia Movement to rescue Akiza, is attacked by the Dark Signer version of Carly, who he killed moments before. Meanwhile, Akiza is assaulted by Dark Signer Misty. When the player discovers Akiza being assaulted by Misty, Sayer is seen falling from the top deck of the Arcadia Movement, just like the anime. Then, outside of the building it shows Jack and Mina and Jack finds Carly's glasses on the ground. All the main characters recover at Blister's hideout, while Blister asks the protagonist to deliver a package (this introduces the protagonist to the rest of the DAIMON area of the city). Not long after, their hideout is attacked by people wearing the Spider Mark of those under the control of the Dark Signers (really Roman, but they don't know that). Afterwards, they are invited to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where Rex explains the destiny of the Signers and their enemies, the Dark Signers, who will use various towers erected around the Old Enerdy System in the B.A.D. Area to summon the King of the Underworld to destroy everything. It is postulated that the player character is the Fifth Signer due to his connection to the Spirit World, but this is denied by Rex Goodwin, who says that the fifth Signer already knows who he is and will reveal himself when the time is right. Characters :See: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia characters The game includes characters from the anime, characters exclusive to the game and a number of characters who debuted in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. Anime original characters include: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Leo, Carly Carmine, Kalin Kesler, Devack, Roman Goodwin, Misty Tredwell, Sayer, Torunka, Regulus, Lazar, Rex Goodwin, Greiger, Tetsuzo Kuzuyama, and Rudolph Heitmann. Special Rules In the 5D's Story Mode, some duels have Special Rules, a condition that is applied to both players or one of them. The following Special Rules are applied: * Hiroyuki: Both players draw 2 cards during their own Draw Phase. * Ida: The player faces him in a Match. * Gushizawa: Start with 4000 Life Points. * Zeman, the Ape King: Inflict 500 damage to both players in each turn's Standby Phase. * Devack: The player faces him with Luna as their partner in a 2 vs. 1 Duel. * Greiger: Defeat him after the Summoning of his Earthbound Immortal. * Kalin Kesler: The Duel starts with no cards in hand. * Carly Carmine: Both players draw 2 cards during their own Draw Phase. * Misty Tredwell: The player can't change the Battle Position of his monsters. * Roman Goodwin: Defeat him in 20 turns or less. * Rex Goodwin: The player faces him with Yusei Fudo as their partner and Goodwin starts with 16000 Life Points. You then confront him in a Turbo Duel and finally in a normal Duel, making him the only character within the game that must be defeated by conducting all kinds of Duels. Promotional cards :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia Promotional Cards The three promotional cards for this game are "Stygian Security", "Samurai Sword Baron" and "Stygian Sergeants". The game guide promo is "Stygian Street Patrol".Manjyomethunder.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 - Reverse of Arcadia - Game Guide Promo These four cards are used by Trudge in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Bugs * "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union's" effect is misprinted; it is supposed to describe Stealth Union's ability to take control of an opponent's non-Machine monster, not its owner's. The effect works as it should, however. * Sometimes, the music when an "important" monster (Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, etc.) is summoned will play twice. References They call Trudge, Testu still